Emotional Breakdown
by TwilightSasukeLover
Summary: This is a new story about Jasper. Maria comes for a little visit. How does our Jasper take it? Read and Review. Woowhoo! Jasper!
1. Chapter 1 How I Feel

How I feel

Different scents entered in through my nose filling me with the light crave for human blood. It wasn't in my power to take it though. I could not disappoint my family, I could not disappoint Alice. I smiled slightly as I felt her light squeeze pleasure my hands it was soothing knowing she was by my side and always would be.

We were sitting next to each other in the lunch room of Forks High school I wasn't touching the food on my tray. I was just thinking, absorbing all the emotions around me. I had to say, those damn teenage female hormones made me go mad, and the lustful waves rolling off the guys UGH! How inappropriate.

Worst of all, these emotions rub off on me like a mutt to its master…You just could call me EMO. That term made me laugh, they didn't know emotional even if they wanted to.

"Jasper?" asked Alice in a soft worried tone.

"Hmm?" I snapped my head up and looked at my love. "What is it?" I asked her in case she'd _**seen**_ something.

"You've been quiet, I was just curious as to what you were thinking about." She stated with a bit of concern.

That was my Alice, always concerned about me and of others around her; I don't know what I'd do without her. "Ask Edward" I replied smugly glancing at my brother with a grin. He grinned back at me, Bella smiling next to him.

"He's thinking of how EMO he is compared to everyone else. Perhaps I should give you black hair dye and a razor for Christmas Jasper." He chuckled lightly

"Ha. Ha. And perhaps I should buy you a condom lustful little brother." I heard Emmet break into a roar of laughter next to me, who was laughing as well feeling the embarrassment just bounce off of Edward. I glanced at Bella seeing her face go a deep shade of red. Damn! The shyness took over me, I had to stop laughing…And just when I was having fun too.

Alice smiled and stood up dancing across the cafeteria floor to dump her untouched tray. I swear the Red Cross would have our heads if they saw how many meals we'd waste at school. It was depressing, however necessary.

Alice was about to sit down when her face went abruptly blank. I quickly caught her before she would topple over and attract the gazes of the other mortals. "Alice…Sweetheart, what did you see?" I murmured to her when her expression returned to normal.

She looked at me with a horrified expression. "Maria." She said simply…It suddenly reached my brain when she said that name.

My past was coming back to bite me in the ass…Damn these emotions!


	2. Chapter 2 Fights

Fights

I looked at Alice with utter shock and horror. I realized by her emotions that I was scaring her. I quickly composed my face and gave her a sheepish smile that made her relax a bit. If only I could relax.

Maria!? I hated the very thought of that controlling bitch. She made my life horrible. Alice was my safe harbor the first person that really understood me and stuck by me. Maria…This was not good. The one thing I'd never spoken to, to Alice was of Maria's infatuation with me. I could swear on my grave (if I had one) that it was only lust that kept me and Maria together for so long. If Alice ever found out…I glanced across the now tense table to see Edward give me a frustrated look. He was reading my thoughts…He knew _everything._

"Jasper…" He mumbled. I sent a pleading glare his way not to speak of it right now.

"_Please brother, we can talk about it later…not in front of Alice, I beg you." _I told him in my mindHe sighed then nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What in hell were you thinking!?" Edward asked in frustration. He paced around his room aggravated sweeping his fingers through his already messy hair.

Afterschool he had dropped off Bella and ran home breaking me away from Alice's lips and dragging me into his room.

"It was a long time ago" I stated with an annoyed grunt. I watched him back and forth, back and forth.

"Would you _please_ relax Edward, it's not a problem. Alice won't ever know." I told him with an edge of cockiness, I still was able to pick up the hint of hysteria at the back of my throat. Apparently Edward noticed it too.

"What exactly was the relationship between you and this…Maria?" He wondered raising his eyebrows a bit.

Pictures of my past flashed into my mind. Maria brushing herself upon me, me working down her luscious body, and her working up mine.

"Do you _mind?_!" Edward hissed at me. He was suddenly in my face. "That was utterly disturbing" He growled.

I shrugged. "So are your emotions when your sexually attracted to Bella…Wait…isn't that _all_ the time?" He slapped me upside the head. I roared and jumped up to my feet tackling him to the ground.

"I'm…Telling...Alice." Edward struggled while I had him in a neck lock.

He jolted up and beat his way on top of me pressing me to the ground. "UGH!" I let out another snarl. "Don't…You…Dare…You mind reading…bastard." I gasped. I rolled over and kicked him in the stomach. This made him growl and lunge back onto me. We were snarling, scratching, punching and kicking each other, each of us enraged.

Carlisle and Esme busted through the locked door with utter shock and horror at us, their sons rolling on the floor trying to kill each other. Through his arms around my neck and my fist in his jaw I could see Rosalie, Alice and Emmet glaring at us from the door.

"Stay out of my head! It isn't any of your business" I lashed out at him.

"Damn straight it's my business you emotional _girl" _He dished out at me.

Oh…Now it's on…We both found a way out of each other's holds and I lunged at him pushing him back into the wall, again we were both on the ground snarling and thrashing at each other.

"Boys!" screamed Esme in shock. She had her hands on her face, her expression was horrified. Father ran to us trying to pull us apart. It wasn't working out to well.

"Edward, Jasper... Enough" struggled Carlisle as he grabbed Edward's shoulders trying to yank him off of me. I got in a good few punches before Emmet ran in grasping a firm hold around me as well.

Edward and I were glaring at each other from within Carlisle and Emmet's tough grasps; eye's both enflamed with black fire. We growled and snarled at one another.

"What is this about?!" asked Carlisle his lips pursed.

"Why don't you ask Jasper?!" Edward snapped. Everyone looked at me.

I elbowed Emmet causing him to let go of his hold on me. I gave one last infuriated look at Edward.

"Stay out of my head! And stay out of my business! You may be able to read people's minds but you will never understand the emotion behind it brother!" I stated through clenched teeth. I stomped out of his room shoving Emmet out of the way. I saw Alice's concerned glare and just ignored it passing her and slamming the door of our room locking it.


	3. Chapter 3 Rain Drops Falling On My Head

Rain Drops Falling On My Head

Perhaps it was the gentle drizzle of soft rain that eased my anger and frustration. With my head cleared I somewhat felt guilty about the brawl I had with Edward, and made a mental note to _**try**_ and apologize later on. Of course now thinking about it…I'm pretty sure if he was listening he heard my silent apology.

I sighed looking at the calming yet gloomy abode of clouds through the window that covered half of Alice and mine's wall. Alice loved a view and this one was captivating. I just stared at the outside for a while until I heard a little knock on my door.

"Jasper? You've been in there for a long time by yourself, are you alright?" Alice whispered from behind the door.

I sighed, I hated keeping things from her, and it made me feel like strangling myself. I stood up and slowly (at human pace) walked to the door and stood there. I set my hand on the knob but didn't have it in me to turn and let my love in.

"I'm…fine Alice, do you need anything?" I asked, knowing well enough she didn't come up here to grab something out of the bedroom.

"Err…No I didn't need anything, I just wanted to hear your voice I guess." She murmured.

I silently cursed myself I can't believe my perky little Alice was so sad. Her emotions were seeping through the cracks on the door.

I couldn't take it anymore; I cautiously opened the door and looked down at Alice who was quite surprised that I opened it.

"I'm sorry" I said with a feeble voice.

She looked up at me through her soft black lashes and abruptly jumped at me, pulling me into a soothing hug.

"I was so worried" she mumbled against my shirt.

I snorted. She looked up at me confusion in her eyes. "What?" I asked her. "Did you honestly think Edward would beat me up?" I gave her a grin.

She giggled and walked into the bedroom closing the door. Still holding my hand, she pulled me close to the bed and pushed me down and started kissing me sweetly.

"Oh, Alice…" I sighed against her lips. I quickly turned her over and started nuzzling her neck. She let out a soft moan as I trailed kisses down her neck onto her shoulders.

"Jasper…I love you." She stated as she was trying to undo my shirt. I smirked and finished the buttons off for her. She traced the planes of my muscular abdomen with her tiny fingers.

I now got busy with her shirt planting kisses on her bare skin as I smoothly tried to take off the complicated blouse…probably the new fashion…I love her, but at a time like this I'd rather not deal with complicated button patterns. I let out a irritated growl still fighting with her shirt.

She now laughed at me and smiled seeing how gentle I was trying to be with her and her clothes. After another minute of me still being confused she laughed, amused, and reached over and finished it for me. I breathed in satisfaction and brought my lips to the hollow of her ear.

"Jasper…?" She groaned.

I was pretty annoyed; I really just wanted _**Alice**_ right now. I ignored her until she spoke again.

"Jasper…?"

"Yes love." I said against her jaw.

"What were you and…oh!" She gasped as I lightly bit down on her earlobe. "Listen to me." She said, squirming beneath me trying to sit up.

I groaned and rolled off her running my fingers through my hair. My head was at a pillow on our bed…that we only used for obvious reasons. I tucked both hands behind my head and took in a sigh of remorse. Why!? Why was I cursed with a gift that made me give sympathy to others when all I had was lust?!

Alice laughed at what looked to be my expression; I looked at her with annoyance.

"What?" I asked.

Once she composed her face she spoke. "What were you and Edward fighting about?"

I felt my face go paler then it already was. "Nothing of consequence" I said with a hint of tension behind my voice.

"It was about my vision wasn't it?" She glared at me.

"…Yeah" I mumbled, my face now turned away from her.

"Look at me! Why do you always try and keep me out of your life?" She snarled.

The hurt on my face totally gave me away when I looked at her, so I did the most stupid thing a boy could ever do…I replaced it with anger and frustration.

"Alice!" I yelled standing up off the bed. I looked down at her. "You are my life! Of course I'm not trying to keep you out of it!" She just stared at me and said nothing. "Maria! And the south! That was my past! I refuse to bring you into something that doesn't matter anymore." I kneeled in front of her and grabbed her face staring dead into her eyes. "You're my present, and my future Alice, I just don't want to linger over the stupid things that poisoned me back then. I was a monster Alice a blood-gathering, lust-filled being of the night!" I dropped my gaze and let go of her face staring at the floor. "Everything is different now love…I want it to be different. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you…I don't want that Maria to drive a wedge between us…please Alice…your killing me would you say something!?" I glared at her now.

An assortment of emotions raced through her now until she landed on being calm. "You and Maria had a relationship didn't you?"

I bowed my head and nodded. "I am so, so sorry Alice." I was ready to kill myself at that point.

I felt warm hands grab my face and lift it up. (BTW their hands are warm to each other the vampires I mean; only humans find them cold) "Jasper…You should have told me, not that it makes a difference in how much I love you."

I looked at her with pure joy. "Really?" I stated with glee.

"Of course" She stated with an edge of cockiness, "Don't think you could ever get rid of me that easily!" She said happily jumping up.

I laughed and took her hand before she left the room. "Alice love?"

She turned and looked at me confused. "What?"

"Perhaps you should put a shirt on before you go downstairs."

(Thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate them, I love Edward and Bella and plan on writing a story about them, and a story that is based on some of my own characters. This is my first fan fiction on this website and I thought Hey! Why not tell something about Alice and Jasper…they don't get enough credit! But…I still like Edward and Bella more lmao! I'll update as soon as I can!)


End file.
